This invention relates generally to the field of non-invasive healing devices for human or animal use and more specifically to a hand held pain relieving and healing device.
For thousands of years, people have sought relief from aches, pains and other internal abnormalities that may cause discomfort.
Many modalities of healing have evolved by members of various healing and medical professions. In my career as a professional in the healing arts I have experimented with many traditional and non-traditional healing modalities including Reiki, Reflexology, Deep Massage Therapy, Hypnotherapy and Time Line Therapy. I also have earned a Doctor of Philosophy Degree in Psychology. While many of the healing modalities I have experimented with have shown various degrees of success, I was not fully satisfied with their results.
In my own healing work I have discovered that by applying a reciprocating motion with the palm of my hand while the hand is face down, parallel and in close proximity to the skin surface of a patient, a soothing healing effect is produced in the area. I have noticed that a reciprocating hand motion of approximately two to five cycles per second produces a small breeze of air from the downward motion to be applied to the patients skin and the upward motion creates a slight vacuum that draws the air under my hand up and away. In this way I can slowly move my hand over the portions of the patient's body while all the time creating an up and down motion with my hand as described above until the patient feels some relief in the location of discomfort. I believe that the combination of intermittent breeze and heat from my hand produces a healing effect. Unfortunately, this mode of healing can be somewhat taxing on the practitioner in that the repetitive reciprocal motion of the hand over long periods of time can cause muscle fatigue. There is therefore a need for a device that can produce the above described effect in a way that is less fatiguing on the practitioner.